Just A Normal Day
by Imjustafan
Summary: A day in Sam and Martin life. R&R.
1. Buying Couch

Title: Just A Normal Day

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: You know. Samantha and Martin do no belong to me.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Martin/Samantha

Author's Note: This is totally fluff. Please R&R.

Summary: A day in Samantha and Martin life.

*** ¤ ***

"Sam, I can't walk. I don't feel my feet anymore."

"Stop of muttering." Samantha was two steps in front of Martin. 

"We were like what ten different stores today?"

"Actually, eleven. This will be twelve." Sam wrapped Martin's arm." I'm quite sure that we'll find perfect couch in that store."

"How are you so sure?" Martin started to regret to come with her.

"Well, I like number 12." she smiled. 

"I didn't know about that."

She held in his hands placing them around her waist. She leaned closer to Martin and whispered in to his ear. "We went out on the twelve in our first date. Besides, Alan Kessler gave me my first kiss when I was twelve, after I denied it for twelve weeks."

"You counted how many times you said no?"

"Three months, once a week after Geography class."

"You are so...unique." Then, he kissed her twelve times. 

They entered at the store.

  


* * *

A/N: I thought to write 12 stories about little things on Martin and Samantha life. So, I want to know what you think about that. Review.


	2. Having Breakfast

Title: Just A Normal Day

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: You know. Samantha and Martin do no belong to me.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Martin/Samantha

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Caia, Lia, bon, Clo you all made my day. Another Martin/Sam moment. Still short. Keep R&R.

Summary: A day in Samantha and Martin life.

*~*~*

  
__

Having Breakfast

*~*~*

Martin woke up with Samantha sleeping between his arms. He thought that would be nice if he made the breakfast for both of them. Definitively it'd surprise Sam. 

He lifted off the bed carefully and made his way to the kitchen. 

'Pancakes sound good.' he thought. 

Martin took a bowl, placing some milk, eggs, butter,... "Where's the flour?" He started to look for it. He hadn't noticed he was making loud noise.

"On the left, second door." Sam stood in the doorway, looking at the sweet mess that Martin was doing in her kitchen. 

Milk spilled all over the table, eggs dropped to the ground. Eggs and milk in all the chairs. What? How? Anyway, she could just think how Martin looked so cute.

"How long are you there?" he turned to look at her. 

"You don't wanna know," she said, walk into the kitchen.

He smiled at her.

"Let me help you."

"No, ma'am. You take a seat..." he looked at all the chairs with eggs all over it. "in the living room." he pointed at the hallway.

"Are you sure?"

"Go. I let you know when I've finished."

Sam walked out of the kitchen.

Twelve minutes later, breakfast was ready. Sam walked into the kitchen and got a shock. Everything was cleaned. No mess at all.

He pulled back a chair she could sit in it.

"What do you think?" he said, giving a piece of pancake to her. 

"Delicious! I never thought you were an excellent cook. It's really great." 

"I can surprise you anytime." he grinned.

They laughed.

  



	3. Watching Movie

Title: Just A Normal Day

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: You know. Samantha and Martin do no belong to me.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Martin/Samantha

Author's Note: Sorry spelling and grammar mistakes. Still short. Keep R&R.

Summary: A day in Samantha and Martin life.

*** Watching Movie ***

Saturday evening. And, it was raining. Perfect night for two lovers get a time together and alone. What could be more romantic than to watch a movie, hugged on the new couch? A romantic movie. But not Martin and Samantha. A good movie for them would have to be a thriller, drama, cop movie.

Sam walked into the room, bringing the popcorn while Martin turned on the TV and placed the tape in the VCR.

"You're going to love this movie, Sam." Martin said, sitting on the couch.

"I heard a lot about this movie. It's seemed very good." She sat down closer to Martin.

Samantha put her feet up on the couch, resting her knees over Martin's legs.

"The actor who plays the detective in this movie is a such good actor."

"And handsome." Sam added.

"Do you think so?"

"Sure. I understand why some women would love to have an affair with him."

"You?" Martin asked, a worried expression shown up on his face.

"I don't know." Sam answered, smiling.

"He's so..."

"Old?"

"For you, yes. You and he must have about twelve years between you two." Martin was definitively not to feel comfortable with this subject.

"Are you jealous?"

"You're saying that you could fall in love with him." Martin stuttered.

"I didn't say fall in love. Besides, I could not imagine being together with nobody else if he's not you." She smiled shy.

"Right." Martin said, without looked at her.

She embraced him, crossing her fingers over his shoulder. Leaning her head closer to him and whispered. "Only you."

He turned to look at her and then kissed her. They didn't see when Lantana ended.

  


* * *

  


(A/N: I don't know how old Samantha is. I don't think ALP is old. And I do think ALP is a handsome man.)


End file.
